


Kiss Me Goodbye

by Doctor_Winchester_Palmer



Series: Destiel Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dean Bears The Mark of Cain, Dean Dies, Episode: s10e14 The Executioner's Song, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mark of Cain, not very comfort to be honest, vague comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Winchester_Palmer/pseuds/Doctor_Winchester_Palmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cas, I'm not ok."</p><p>When Dean Winchester asks for help things can only be bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Goodbye

“Cas, I’m not ok.”  
“What do you mean? if your ill I can fix it. If you would like?” Castiel said.  
“You know that’s not what I mean Cas.” Dean said smiling at him. Cas swallowed. “I mean I need you to keep your promise.”  
“My promise?”  
“To take me out.”  
“But you haven’t done anything.” Cas said hopefully “I don’t need to ‘take you out’ until you go demonic or something.”  
“Please Cas treat it like a dying wish of mine. Take me down now before I can hurt anyone.”  
“There’s another way.”  
“No there isn’t!” this time Dean was shouting “This is the way it’s got to be.” and then in a whisper “I’m sorry Cas.”  
Cas looked him dead in the eyes. “What do you want me to do?”

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. “Take me away from here. Take the first blade. I’d rather be sure I'm not gonna wake up this time.”  
Cas swallowed. “Of course.”  
~  
Sam knocked on Dean’s door “Dean can I come in.” There was no answer. Sam pushed the door open. There was no one in there.  
“Dean!” he yelled. He spun round. Where the hell was he? Sam began to run through the maze of corridors. “Cas!” The man was stood at the end of the corridor.  
“Sam.” Cas said turning to look at him.  
“Cas, where the hell is Dean?”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“What do you mean your sorry where the hell is my brother?” Sam said angrily.  
“I’m sorry.” Cas said “I’ve got to go.”  
“Cas!” Sam yelled “Castiel come back here!”  
~  
“Dean I have it.” Cas said materialising on the cliff top.  
“Good.” Dean said he seemed not quite there, like he was trying to be an observer to the end of his life.  
“What do you want me to do after this?” Cas asked.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well like you said, last requests.”  
“I want you to be miserable for the rest of your eternal life.” Cas starred at him for what felt like a full five minutes. “I’m joking Cas.” Dean said.  
“I was going to say that that was inevitable.” Cas said cooly.  
“Don’t say that man. Don’t.” Dean said feeling his throat tighten at the thought.  
“Hey you’ll see me in heaven. Right?”  
“If I don’t I promise I will find you Dean.” Dean smiled.  
“Sure Cas.”  
“I mean it.” Cas said his voice gravelly “You will never suffer as long as I am alive.”  
Dean him up and down.  
“Thank you. Cas.” He said softly.  
Cas pulled the first blade from out of his trench coat.  
“I will find you in heaven.” Cas said.  
Then he held the blade up his face contorting. Dean remembered it doing the same thing when the angels had told him to kill Dean.  
“I can’t.” Cas said lowering the blade.  
“You have to. Please Cas. I have no one else to turn to.” Dean was crying now. “You have to help me.”  
Cas shook his head numbly. Then Dean did something Castiel never would have expected. Dean leaned forward and kissed him. Cas considered raising his arms. But then he felt Dean sink into the first blade clutched to his chest. There was a horrible moment where Dean was still alive. “I love you.” he muttered into Cas’ ear before failing against his shoulder.  
~  
Cas took him back to the bunker. Sam cried. Cas cried. Later when Sam and Cas where sat on the sofa by the fire Cas told Sam,  
“He kissed me.” and Sam did the thing Castiel least expected. He started to laugh.  
“At last.” he said. His joyful laughs soon turned to sobs. “Of course Dean would have to wait till right before he died. “Did you like it?”  
“What?” Cas asked staring at him.  
“Kissing Dean.”  
“It was perfectly satisfying. Yes.”  
Sam grinned again.  
“I checked you know.” Castiel said absently “Dean’s in heaven. Maybe I should go see him sometimes.”  
“He would like that.” Sam said smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think. I am considering writing a longer piece a bit like this (Cas doesn't have to kill Dean though).  
> Please leave a comment. Thanks for reading.


End file.
